the_briarwolf_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
History and Lore / Wolf and the First Pack
It came to pass that a Dark Thing rolled in its sleep and lazily opened an eye. When its eye opened it saw that the Moon was very beautiful. Being a greedy Thing, it decided that none other should look upon the Moon and so it stole Her away. How it did so is a story for another time. The Great Hunter Spirits were alarmed at the loss of Moon, for they loved Her dearly. She watched over them and protected them from the powers of god and demons, so they swore to return Her. The Lion went first, saying, “I have great majesty. I shall command the Dark Thing to return Moon with my terrible voice and the threat of my sharp claws!” So Lion went to the place of the Dark Thing. But the Dark Thing cared not for the majesty of Lion, nor for his terrible voice and sharp claws. Lion was forced to flee, and he said, “My majesty cannot free Moon from the Dark Thing.” So Bear said, “I will use my powerful strength to force the Dark Thing to free Moon!” So Bear went to the place of the Dark Thing. But his strength was not enough to overpower the Dark Thing and it swatted him aside as if he were a newborn cub. So Bear said, “My strength cannot free Moon from the Dark Thing.” So Eagle said, “I am merciless and my keen eyes can find weakness anywhere. I shall strike the Dark Thing where it is weakest and kill it in one blow!” But search as he might, Eagle could not find the weakest part of the Dark Thing (for it is ALL weakness, and gains strength from being so). So Eagle said, “My keenness cannot free Moon from the Dark Thing.” One by one, all of the Great Spirits tried to free Moon and one by one they all failed. Finally, Wolf came forward and said, “I would attempt to free Moon from the Dark Thing.” But the other Spirits scoffed at Wolf and said, “Bah! How could you free Moon? You do not have Lion’s majesty, nor Bear’s strength, nor the keenness of Eagle!” “True,” said Wolf. “Yet still I would try.” “Go then,” said the Great Spirits. “Go and fail.” So Wolf went. But he did not go to the place of the Dark Thing. First he went to the East and there fathered a child - a young wolf cub. And he said, “Cub, you are a young wolf. You shall be joyous and full of wonder. You shall be the most beautiful and kind of my First Children.” Then he fed his cub and it slept. Then he went to the South and fathered a second cub. He said, “You are a passionate wolf, full of song and emotion. Your rage is terrible and your love is grand. You will be the most vibrant of my First Children.” He fed his cub and it slept. Then he went to the North and fathered a third cub. He said, “You are a dangerous wolf, and you will have no mercy for the weak. Your heart is like ice and your quarry shall fear you. You will be the most deadly of my First Children.” He fed his cub and it slept. Finally he went to the West and fathered a fourth pup. He said, “You are a mystical wolf, and the secrets of the worlds beyond this shall be yours to discover. You shall speak with spirits and walk the hidden paths. You shall be the oldest and wisest of my First Children.” He fed his cub and it slept. Having done these things, Wolf went to the place of the Dark Thing. The Dark Thing was coiled about Moon so she could not escape, yet it heard Wolf draw near. It smiled a cruel grin and said, “Ah, Wolf! Have you come to take Moon from me and fail like so many before you?” And Wolf said, “Dark Thing, you have me mistaken. I come not to fight you but to warn you.” As soon as she finished speaking, the Eastern cub woke and gave a loud yip. The Dark Thing lifted its horned head and said, “What sound is this?” And Wolf said, “That is the sound of the East Wind. It has seen that Moon has gone and brings word to its brothers and sisters on behalf of the Sun.” Suddenly, the Southern cub awoke and gave a great howl. The Dark Thing moved its scaled body and said, “What sound is this?” And Wolf said, “That is the sound of the South Wind. It is angry at your violation.” Then the Northern cub woke and it gave a snarl of hatred. The Dark Thing writhed and coiled, saying, “What sound is this?” And Wolf said, “That is the sound of the North Wind. It demands you know pain and suffering.” Finally, the Western cub awoke and it made a low and chilling moan. The Dark Thing twisted in terror and said, “What sound is this?” And Wolf said, “That is the sound of the West Wind. It knows the paths to the lands of the dead, and it would see you go there forever.” At this, the Dark Thing gave a shriek and said, “How can I fight against the very winds themselves? I have made a great error! Take your Moon and keep the Winds from me, Wolf!” And saying so, the Dark Thing fled. Moon came from the cave and gathered Wolf and her cubs together. She smiled and said, “Of all the Great Spirits, only Wolf could defeat the Dark Thing, for your great gift is that you have your pack to aid you. Though I give my blessing to all, Wolf and his children will always be most special to me. Though the other Great Spirits shall have their place in the stars, only Wolf shall run by my side, walking through the Between Places as I do. “But be wary, for all great deeds come with a cost. You have used the name of the Winds without their permission and they have the right to be angry with you. Sometimes they will forgive you, but other times they will chill you, or send rain to make your hunting difficult. When they remember their anger they will send thunder and fire to drive away your game, or clouds to hide me from your sight. “But remember my blessing. Ye cubs shall be the First Pack, and when you howl together you honour the Great Deeds done this day and remind all that you are the most loved of Moon.” And so it was and is to this day.